


Cold Qrow

by RangerLcat



Category: RWBY
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, M/M, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-01-31 16:29:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21449251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RangerLcat/pseuds/RangerLcat
Summary: Qrow catches a cold when they first get to Atlas. Cause it’s cold and he is not dressed for the weather.SPOILERS FOR SEASON 7 EPISODE 2Part 2 - Now with more angst and feelsPart 3 - Return of the fluff
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/James Ironwood
Comments: 13
Kudos: 213





	1. Part 1

“I meant it when I said it was good to see you.” 

“Uh… yeah… you too.” Qrow mumbles rubbing his neck. 

Ironwood closed the few steps and pulled him into a hug. It took Qrow a moment for his brain to catch up and he rolled his eyes as he returned the gesture. The warmth and familiarity was welcome, even if the metal was extra hard. They pull away and stand there awkwardly for a moment. Qrow glanced over to where the kids had been prior. It appeared that they had wandered off, lead by the plucky red-head that had saved them earlier. Qrow could still hear her voice echoing down the hall. 

“Is there a place for me to sleep tonight?”

“There is room in my quarters.” James offered. 

“Lead the way.” Qrow waves his hand, gesturing for Ironwood to proceed.

They walk in silence, footsteps against the tiled floor unnaturally loud. The halls were probably less echoey when there were students. Ironwood’s personal quarters were at the top of one of the secondary towers. So there was another awkward elevator ride up.

*Achoo* Qrow sniffs.

“Bless you.” James, ever polite and proper.

“Someone must be talking about me.” He jokes. *Achoo* “Ugh, I bet it’s Winter…” he rubs his nose, trying to get rid of the itch that seemed to settle in it. 

The elevator dinged as they arrived at the top. The apartment was clean, but gave off the feeling that it was more for show than anything. Qrow doubted James spent much time up here. Ironwood walked in first and went straight for the hall closet to pull a set of blankets out.

“Just let me set up the guest room for you.” He says entering one of the other rooms.

“Wait… set up?” He followed Ironwood into the room. There was a bare mattress and boxes filling the floor. It would take some time to have it up to ‘Atlas Standards’. “Woah. Woah. It’s too late to have to set up a room. I’ll be fine on the couch.”

“Are you sure?” 

“Jimmy, I’ve slept on way worse during some of my missions. Just give me a blanket.” Ironwood extracted one of the sheets from his pile, leaving the rest on the bed for the next day.

“Let me at least find you something more comfortable to sleep in.” Ironwood offers, slipping past Qrow and into his own bedroom.

“Is anything you have gonna fit me?” Qrow leans into the doorframe. 

“I’m sure something will work.” He walks over and hands Qrow a set of folded clothes. “Try these. Bathrooms to the right.”

Qrow nodded and took the clothes. The bathroom was clean, but at least it felt lived in. He peeled his gear off, shivering as his skin is exposed to the cold air, and tossing everything onto the hamper James had in the corner. He probably could due with a shower… tomorrow. Instead he put the clothes James had lent him on. Sweatpants and a t-shirt with Atlas Academy printed in them. 

Qrow rolled his eyes, as much as he didn’t want to look like one of the students, his gear wasn’t comfortable to sleep in. He cinched the pants so they would stay up and debated just leaving it at that, sleeping shirtless. Of course that would put all his scars on display… he puts the shirt on. 

James is waiting in his doorway when Qrow leaves. His uniform jacket was off, leaving just the shirt and pants. 

“Are you sure the couch will be ok, it’s more designed for looks than comfort.” 

“Yes, it will be fine.”

—  
It was not fine. The couch was soft enough, his body just refused to let him rest. It felt like a haze had fallen over him, rather than sleep. 

Too early he heard a faint beeping that was stopped and replaced with the sounds of Ironwood getting up and moving. 

No use trying to sleep more so Qrow sits up, rubbing his face to try and remove the exhaustion. And the fuzziness. He sniffs. He was congested… great…

It sounded like Ironwood was doing something in the kitchen. Hopefully coffee, before walking into the living room, Qrow can see he’s already dressed in his uniform. 

“Good morning.” James greats him. “Did you sleep well.”

“Fine.” Gods did he really sound that bad. 

“Do you feel ok?”

“I’m fine.” The congestion making that statement unbelievable.

“You don’t sound, or look fine. Let me get a medic.” He pulls out his scroll.

“No. No medic. It’s just a cold. I’m fine.” Qrow waves his hand around. The only thing worse than being sick was doctors. He didn’t need someone to come and tell him to rest and drink fluids. Especially if he planned to ignore them. “I just need some coffee.” 

“I don’t think coffee is gonna fix this, you should rest today.”

“And let the kids loose in Atlas? That seems like a great idea.” Qrow forces himself to stand. His balance feels off but he’s determined to get past James and get himself coffee. 

“I’m sure Penny and the Ace Ops have them covered.” James doesn’t move as Qrow tries to push him out of the way. “And I’m sure they’d tell you the same thing once they noticed.”

“It’s just a cold. I don’t need rest.” Qrow shoves harder, actually getting enough space to walk between Ironwood and the couch. The problem is a few steps away the world tilts. 

He has to blink a few times to realize the only reason he didn’t fall is Ironwood’s arms. He’s still really dizzy. 

“Perhaps you should rest in a bed.”

“You’re not setting up that room for me now.”

“Of course not, mine is free.” 

James could have very easily carried Qrow. Qrow knows it. But it was a point of pride that he still tried to walk, even if clinging to James’s robotic arm was the only way to keep from falling. The bed had been made already, but James pulls the coverers down for him. 

“Always the gentleman.” Qrow mutters as he gets in. Ironwood leaves and returns, placing a glass of water on the nightstand. 

“Is there anything you need?” 

Stay. “Im fine.” 

“Very well, I’ll be back in an hour.”

“What?” Qrow pushes himself up to look at Ironwood, “Don’t you have important meetings?”

“I can do most of it from here, and since you refuse to see a medic—“

“It’s just a cold!”

“And I want to make sure it doesn’t get any worse.” Ironwood straightened his tie. “Now drink your water and get some sleep. There are a couple of things that I need to handle in person. I’ll be back soon.” He closes the door as he leaves. 

Qrow flops back into the bed. He can see the water set on the nightstand and he is kinda thirsty. Rolling over he drinks half and sets it back, or tries too. It ends up tipping off and falling on the ground. 

“Shit…” the glass isn’t broken, just the water soaking into the carpet. He debates for a second before deciding he’s too dizzy and justs leaves it. Instead he buries himself in the covers. 

\---  
Qrow wakes up with violent sneeze and a sniff. He groaned as the aches in his body made themselves known. Something cool rests on his forehead. His eyes fly open. 

James is resting his metal hand on Qrows forehead, his thumb rubbing circles against his temple. The cool was nice and the gentle touch eased some tension. The natural hand was holding up the scroll displaying official looking documents as James lounged on the bed. 

Qrow grumbled as the scroll buzzed and another message appeared on the screen. That was gonna get annoying.

“Are you feeling better?” Ironwood set his scroll into his lap. It buzzed again.

“Busy as ever I see.” Qrow nuzzles into the cool of the metal palm. James smiles softly.

“I thought you felt warm, so I turned the cooling up.” 

“Useful.”

“Yes. Are you hungry? I brought back some stew for you.”

“Stew for breakfast huh?”

“Most important meal. It needs to be filling.”

“I could eat.” 

James nods and puts his scroll down, leaving to presumably go to the kitchen. The scroll buzzed a few more times, rattling on the nightstand. Qrow glares at it. It was tempting to just throw it out the window, but it was unlikely the windows opened this high up. Instead he tried to grab it so he could turn it off. It slipped out of his hand and flopped onto the carpet. At least now it didn’t rattle when it vibrated.

“And stay there.” He huffed at it.

“Please don’t argue with my scroll, I tend to get more messages when I do.” James returns with a tray.

“Oh, he does remember how to be funny.” Qrow teases. He shuffles to sit up and accept the tray into his lap.

“Unfortunately, I’m not kidding.” He picks the scroll up and reads through the new messages. Sighing heavily and typing a response back.

“So what is this exactly.” Qrow stirred the stew around. Looked like pasta and meat. 

“Goulash. It’s popular with the students from Mantel.”

“Alright then,” he takes a few bites. It was surprisingly flavorful. “Mmm. Spicy.” Qrow sniffs. His congestion was clearing and he could breathe again. 

He practically inhaled the bowl. The heat of the spices filling his stomach. He was sad when it was gone, but he was full anyway. Comfort and warmth pulsing through his body. 

James took the tray away, replacing it with a glass of water. Qrow wishes he had been given that first, the liquid dulled the heat in his core. When that was gone the dishes were taken away and James returned to his relaxed position on the bed, still trying to keep pace with the incoming mail. He’d silenced the notifications at least.

Qrow curled as close to Ironwood as he dared. Apparently not close enough, as he was pulled flush to James’s side, head now resting on his chest. Gentle hair stroking made Qrow relax.

He felt warm and safe.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wrote another part people…  
Now with more angst and feels

_Qrow was standing in the middle of Oniyuri. He didn’t know how he’d gotten there, it was weeks away. A familiar manic laughter echoed out of all the empty buildings. _

__

__

_“Too late~ too late~” the voice sang, “the _hero_ is too late to save the day~” More laughter._

_“Show yourself!” Qrow yells, Harbringer pulled off his back, it expanded into a scythe._

_The voice cackles and the fog lifts to show Tyrian crouched over a figure. _

_“You.” Qrow hisses. He charges. Snarling. Tyrian smirks dissolving into dust as the Harbringer hits him._

_“The _hero_ is too late.” Tyrian’s voice echos._

_“Qrow…” the figure coughs. James is slumped over on the ground._

_“James!” Harbringer falls onto the ground. James is struggling to breathe, purple leaking out of his mouth. “I’ve got you.”_

_“Too late~ Too late~ ” Tyrian sings. “Too late _again_!” The song cuts off as the tail spike flies out of the darkness towards Qrow’s heart._

—  
Qrow jolts awake and just lays there panting as his brain tries to catch up. There was a pressure on his shoulder. 

He spun around, grabbing his assailant and pinning them down.

“Qrow?” The figure chokes out. Qrow huffs a few times before he actually recognizes who he has.

“James!” He releases his grip. 

“Qrow…” James is sitting up again.

“I wasn’t— I didn’t—“ Qrow sits back and holds himself. His body aches cause of the cold and his stomach aches from the dream, phantom pains along his poison scar.

“Qrow. It’s all right.” James holds his hands out, hovering and not touching. “Are you ok?”

“I’m— it— *hic” Qrow tries to get control of himself. But it’s useless. “It— *hic hurts.” He’s just holding himself tighter and crying. 

“I’m gonna call the medic.” James reaches for his scroll. 

“No!” Qrow lurches forward, clinging to James’s shirt. “No…”

“Alright.” James rests his hand on the back of Qrow’s neck. Carefully massaging the tension out. “You feel warmer, let me get you some medicine at least.”

“Don’t leave.” Qrow felt so pathetic and needy. Hiding his face in James’s chest.

“Ok. Ok, but you’re going to have to calm down and tell me what’s wrong. Take a few deep breaths for me.” 

The breathing started out shaky and intermittent with hiccups. It took a minute to even and the crying to stop. Qrow stayed with his face hidden, embarrassed. And if James was gonna keep holding him, why end it.

“Now tell me what hurts.”

“Stomach.” Qrow whines. He felt pathetic. 

“Can I get you something or—“ Qrow tightens his grip on James’s shirt. “Alright.” There was a weird shuffle as James fiddles with the settings in his mechanical arm. “Let’s cool you down a little bit.” The cool metal rest on the back of his neck. 

Qrow shivers. Letting the chill seep into his skin. 

“Just relax, I’ve got you.” James soothes. “Do you want to talk about your dream?”

“No.” 

“Ok, let’s just lay down then.” 

James guided them down Qrow still curled up to James’s chest. Pressing him closer to the cool mechanical side. 

“Your stomach still hurt?” Nod. “Are you sure you don’t want anything?” Frantic nodding. “Ok, can you roll over?” 

Qrow was confused but did so, letting James pull him close so his spine was being cooled by metal. The natural hand rested on his stomach, kneading gently. It was still too rough and Qrow whimpers after a harsh press.

“Shh. It’s ok.” James coos, opting to rub circles on Qrows stomach. 

Qrow felt like a child, being snuggled and soothed simply because he was too afraid to let James leave. He bit his lip to stop it from quivering and keep the tears at bay. It didn’t work as his breathing hitched and James paused.

“Are you ok?”

“Leave.”

“What?” 

“Leave! I know you want to.” Qrow curls tighter to pull away from James’s grip. 

“I want you to feel better.” James hand rested on Qrow’s side. “If that means staying or it means getting you what you need,” he pulled them together, “and you need water, if nothing else.”

Qrow takes a shaky breath. 

“Ok…” he whispers. 

“I’m gonna get something for your fever too.” 

“Ok.”

“Do you want something for your stomach?”

“Ok.”

“Give me three minutes.” He squeezed Qrows hip before getting up.

Qrow does not stare at the clock. He’s absolutely not counting the minutes James is gone. 

It didn’t take the full three minutes for James to get everything. Qrow sat up for the water and medicine. The glass was left on the side table. James pulled out the heat pack next, it was a fancy pop and heat one. It sparked red with dust when James squeezed it.

Qrow was a little wary of it, but took it anyway. 

The heat pack was magical. 

“Better?” James asks

“Where did—?” He sighed, as the heat seeped into his muscles.

“It’s medical grade. I have them for when my connections ache.” 

“You’re not gonna need it later?”

“I have extras. Think you can go back to sleep now?”

“Will— will you stay?”

“I was planning on it.” James got back onto the bed. Qrow tucked against his side, the heat pack wedged between them. Qrow relaxed as James pet his hair. 

He was safe now.

—  
Qrow wakes, feeling better and honestly considering just rolling over and sleeping some more. Except he was thirsty. 

“Nmm— James?” Qrow shifts and finds he’s alone. He could faintly hear James talking in the other room. Must have had to take an important call and didn’t want to wake him. 

Not to worry, Qrow sat up, he could get his own water. 

The kitchen was really well organized, it took Qrow two tries to find the right cupboard. He filled the glass in the sink, drinking one glass right away, and filling it a second time to take with him. Deciding to check on James rather than go back to bed. He opened the door to the living room.

He froze.

James was not on the phone. He was talking to two other men. They were dressed in suits and looked agitated.

Qrow tried to slip back into the kitchen without being noticed. The glass slipped out of his hand and broke on the floor. He was the center of attention now. The three men looked at him.

“Qrow, you’re awake.” James steps away from the group. “Careful of the glass.”

“I didn’t mean to interrupt.” 

“We were done, and they were leaving.” James insists. More to the suits then to Qrow.

“General, this is important.” Blue suit insisted.

“You can’t just brush this off.” Green suit adds.

“As I have told you, we will cover this at the next council meeting. I will see you both there tomorrow evening. I have personal matters to attend today.”

“Personal matters.” Green suit scoffs under his breath.

“General, we need to discuss the security of Atlas. Certainly your…” he observes Qrow for a moment, “em- companion, can wait.” He turns to the other suit. “Honestly, you’d think the General would have better options for company.” He mutters.

“Guess he can’t afford it on a Military salary.” The other sniffs.

James has gone very rigid. 

“Get out.” He tells the suits. They look frightened.

Qrow doesn’t stay to see if they actually leave. He’s turned and fled, through the kitchen and into the bathroom. 

He’s trying to calm down. Looking at himself in the mirror. He didn’t look that bad, did he? He looks like he just woke up, mussed hair, a little paler than normal, his clothes were wrinkled and obviously too big. Gods he’s a mess by Atlas standards. He sinks down and curls up in the corner created by the wall and the sink.

James must be embarrassed. And he had so many other responsibilities.

“Qrow?” James knocks on the door, “Are you alright?”

“Fine.” He chokes out.

“There was blood, did you cut yourself on the glass?” 

Qrow hadn’t noticed. He wiggles his foot and winces. It was still bleeding and felt like there was still glass digging in.

“Yeah.” 

“Do you need help? The first aid is in there already.”

Qrow contemplates for a moment. It wasn’t that bad. He’d dealt with worse on his own. But the thought of getting all the glass out...

“It’s unlocked.” He calls and James open the door. Qrow gives him a half smile. “I think there’s still glass in it.” 

Qrow is once again feeling embarrassed. Sitting on the counter and contorted so James could see the gash.

James winces. “Looks like it got in there really deep.” He digs the tweezers into the cut. Qrow bites his lip to keep from flinching. “I’m sorry for earlier, with the Council Members.” 

“Why, I’ve been distracting you. Erm—“ a chip of glass is dropped in the sink. “I’m still distracting you…” 

“Qrow, I took the day off to take care of you. And they decided that their time would be better spent coming and bothering me rather than doing their jobs.” James shifted to go after another piece of glass. Muttering the next bit. “They also didn’t have to be so rude.”

“Well, I’m not exactly Atlas standards.” 

“Qrow, they were implying you were a hooker, and a cheap one.”

Qrow blinked and then started laughing.

“You couldn’t afford me.” He smirked. James looked tired. “Hey, I’m not bothered, and if that’s the only way they can get some—“ James still isn’t smiling. “I’ve embarrassed you.”

“No! No. You didn’t embarrass me. They embarrassed me.” James goes after another glass bit. “Coming into my house, insulting my guests. Just because they can’t make a decision without me.”

“Wow.”

“They don’t even need me. You do.”

“Need is a bit strong there Jimmy.” He winces as another glass sliver is pulled out and dropped in the sink.

“I’d still rather be here.”

“Why?” Qrow can’t understand how being here, picking glass out of a wound, was preferable to helping the entirety of Atlas.

“Because in my time since the Fall of Beacon, I’ve realized that there are things more important than being General and budget meetings.” The tweezers click as they are put down. “And also the importance of being honest.” 

“Yeah James, I was there for your plan.”

“I’m talking about being honest with my feelings.” Qrow stayed quiet as James stood up. The intense look from the blue eyes was impossible to look away from. “I was afraid I’d never see you again. And that thought hurt.” He caresses Qrow’s face, palm scuffing on the perpetual five o’clock shadow. “I want to have a talk so I can be honest with you, and tell you how I feel.”

“James, I—“

“Later, when you’re feeling better.” Qrow catches James’s wrist as he tries to pull away.

“I’m fine.”

“Last time you were awake, you were clinging to me like I was gonna disappear.”

“I—“ 

“And you’re still bleeding.” Qrow pouted. James smiles softly. “None of that.” 

“Then stop being right.” 

“Then how about I finish with your foot and then we can have some dinner.”

“My dear Jimmy, are you asking me to dinner?” Qrow leans forward and puts on his most charming smile. 

“That depends, does lasagna from the school cafeteria warmed up in the microwave count as dinner?”

“Oh, you’re making me dinner. How fancy.” 

“You’re insufferable.” James rolled his eyes and dig out the gauze and tape.

“One of my charms.” Qrow insists, leaning back so that it was easier to bandage his foot. “So when were you thinking of having that talk?”

“If you’re sure you’re up for it.” Qrow nods, “after dinner.”

“After dinner then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was gonna write, like just a foggy unsettling landscape for the nightmare, then Tyrian showed up and said hello.


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We now return to fluff and nonsense

** _Dinner___ **

_ __ _

“I thought this was from the cafeteria.”

“It is.” 

Qrow just looked disbelieving at the table. Dinner came with lasagna, garlic bread, and a salad. James was placing the servings onto new plates. 

“Are you sure those are the plates you want to use? They seem… expensive.”

“I’m sure it will be fine.”

“Are ya’ sure? I already broke a glass today.”

“Yes, now sit down and eat.” 

They ate quietly. Qrow was savoring the flavors. He was convinced that James was lying, cafeteria food had no business being this good. He just couldn’t figure out what was to be gained from a lie like that. Maybe they just put extra effort since it was for the General.

He nearly knocks over his glass of water. At least he grabs it before it can spill. Setting it down carefully, he looks at James, who has an eyebrow raised. 

“I’m telling you, you’re gonna want something less fancy if I’m gonna be staying.” Qrow tapped the edge of the plate with his fork.

“Or I just fill out a form and they replace it.”

“How many times you want to fill that out?”

“Enough that they’ll finally update them to something a little more practical looking.”

“You know, me knowing you want them broken is going to drastically reduce the number of accidents.” 

“That’s a shame. Perhaps we’ll have to break a few anyway.” 

—  
**_Time to Talk_**

“So, I know we’ve kinda had a thing in the past. But, we’ve both grown and changed, and now, I was hoping you would be willing to try something more… permanent.” 

“How permanent?” That word. It made him anxious. He liked James. But the girls still needed him and he wasn’t exactly good at the whole domestic thing. Or relationships in general. How did people put up with him again?

“I just want to try, and to know if you leave, you will come back.” 

“That sounds... doable.” Qrow agrees.

—  
**_New outfit_**

“So your nieces and their friends have all designed their new clothes.”

“Jimmy, I’m not into fashion. There’s a reason I haven’t updated my look.”

“I’m aware, I just have a little something you might like to try on.” 

James brought a box out and handed it over to Qrow so he could go change. It was actually nice looking. Dark colors. And the fabric was more suited for the Atlas cold. He tries it on, looking himself over in the mirror. It suited him. Actually made him feel new and strong again. James would want to see how it looked. Make sure everything was in order. 

“What do you think?” Qrow sticks his hands in the pockets, trying not to blush. He felt awkward. 

“It looks good.” James smoothed out the collar and made sure the cape was even. Then smoothed out the creases of the vest. His hands pause on Qrow’s hips. “You’ve lost weight.” He comments.

“And you grew a beard. Life’s rough.” Qrow shrugs.

“You don’t like the beard.” James stroked it self consciously. Qrow smirks. 

“I'm not sure. It makes you look distinguished, but I don’t know if I can handle datin’ someone with more scruff than me.” He pulls James closer in a hug, rubbing their cheeks together so that their scruff scraped together. James shoves him away.

“Get off.” The tone is joking so Qrow smirks at the challenge. 

—  
**_Telling the Girls_**

“Uncle Qrow, you’re feeling better!” Ruby stands up from where the whole group was sitting.

“And you’ve got some new threads.” Yang remarked.

“Yeah, James thought it would suit me.” Qrow tugged on the lapels, “What do ya think?” He twisted a little bit to give his audience a better look.

“You look very sharp.” Weiss commented. 

“Oh, high praise from the Ice Princess.” Yang teases.

“Well, looks like it’s got the Atlas stamp of approval.” Qrow relaxes his stance.

“The General knows your size?” Nora asks. 

“Oh, he must.” Ruby jumps on that. “It fits so well. And we have to wait for our stuff, he must have gotten it made ahead of time.”

“Why would he have an outfit made ahead of time for your uncle?” Jaune asks, “We didn’t even know we were going to make it to Atlas.”

“Well, umm…” this conversation was spiraling out of control and going places Qrow didn’t want to them to think about.

“I think someone has a crush on your uncle~” Nora teases. 

“Nora, that’s silly. The General hardly has the time for romance.” Weiss scoffs.

“I don’t know Weiss. Looks like a crush to me.” Yang says.

“Are you gonna respond?” Ruby asks him. “Maybe you should ask him out first! He might be nervous.”

“Well, we’re kinda already doing dinner tonight.” Qrow rubs the back of his neck, hoping that he’s not actually blushing. His nieces both squeal in excitement. He was gonna regret this.

_-Meanwhile with Ironwood-_

“Permission to speak freely sir.” Winter requests.

“Granted.”

“I thought you had standards.” 

“I am happy for you General Ironwood. I understand congratulations are in order.” Penny says.

“Thank you Ms. Polendina.”

“So when is the wedding?”

James chuckles as Winter splutters indignantly.

—  
**_Escort Mission_**

_-Qrow is Ironwood’s ‘extra security’ at the council meeting.-_

The suits from yesterday look nervous. Qrow observes them with the most board expression he can muster. Then he squints slightly at them. Ironwood notices the stare and leans to whisper in Qrows ear.

“Trying to intimidate them?”

“Just making them uncomfortable for you.” Qrow whispers back. His red eyes were probably enough for this crowd to be nervous, but the glare was actually getting shaking.

“We should formally introduce you.” Ironwood pretends to brush some dust off his coat and calmly strides to the pair. “Gentlemen, lovely to see you. Do you have your proposal ready?”

“Yes we do, umm who’s—“

“Apologizes, this is my security for the evening, Huntsman Qrow Branwen.”

“Huntsman?” Green suit squeaks.

“Yes. He’s one of the best. Wouldn’t trust him otherwise.” James puts an arm around Qrow’s shoulders.

“If all the council would take their seats.” An announcement was made, calling the meeting to order. 

“Excuse me.” James said, striding confidently to his designated spot.

Qrow leans in the corner near where James is sitting. The security of this place was tight and top notch. The extra security wasn’t necessary in the actual room. It was more to and from the meeting precaution. Other council members had their own security, but they hadn’t come into the room. Qrow was certain the only reason he was still in the chamber was the fact that James had two seats on the board.

The meeting itself was dull and Qrow zones out as they went through the itinerary. Letting his gaze drift around the room, watching James sit at attention as the others were speaking. Commanding attention when he spoke himself. His gaze also lingered on the two suits from yesterday. Although they were not interesting.

“Mr. Azure do you have your proposal ready?”

“Of course.” Blue suit responded. He stood up quickly, knocking against the table he was sitting at. The bump is enough for the water pitcher at his table to tilt and fall, spilling water over his scroll. It shorts out instantly causing sparks to fly up.

Qrow smirks, calmly taking a few steps forward and leans over to whisper to James.

“Whoops. My bad.” James hides his smile behind his hand. “I should step out before somethin’ else happens.” Green suit’s water pitcher is knocked over in the confusion of trying to clean up Blue suit’s spill. The second pitcher sloshed it’s water into its owners lap. 

“Perhaps that is for the best. There’s a waiting room two doors down for entourages. Make yourself comfortable.”

—  
**_James’s Turn_**

The meeting was finally over.

Qrow appears behind James. He was trying to be subtle, and it seemed to work given the person talking with James jumped. James didn’t flinch. Qrow didn’t expect him to.

“There you are Qrow.” James tucks his scroll away. “Shall we be off?”

“Of course.” 

The walk back through the spralling Atlas Academy was quiet, most everyone was gone from these parts of the buildings at this time. It gave time for Qrow to observe. 

James looked a little strained. Qrow pulls off to the side of a hallway, dragging James with him.

“You feelin’ ok?” 

“Just a headache.” James admits pinching the bridge of his nose.

“You still feelin’ up for dinner?”

“I did promise you.” James looked so tired. Qrow placed a hand on James’s cheek, letting him sigh and relax against the palm.

“How’s about we order in instead. Just relax at your place.”

“I would love that.”

“Cool, can you get pizza delivered or is Atlas too fancy for that.”

“I could, or we could skip the disappointment.”

“What, how can they mess up pizza?”

“I don’t know but they have.”

“Fine, I’ll face that another day.”


End file.
